


25 cents

by sunstiel



Category: IT, IT Chapter 2
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-08
Updated: 2019-12-08
Packaged: 2021-01-25 18:25:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21360700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunstiel/pseuds/sunstiel
Summary: Richie finds himself engaged to his best friend at age 13. Maybe Eddie takes it seriously? Maybe he doesnt, and theres only one way to find out.
Relationships: Reddie - Relationship, richie x eddie - Relationship, richie/eddie
Comments: 2
Kudos: 49





	1. The Rings

**Author's Note:**

> this is dedicated to my ugly friend aleesha  
hey bitch ily  
this is dedicated to you specifically because:   
a) you held me at gunpoint to write this  
b) you auditioned for coffee house and it was scaree  
c) ily you suck

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is a very short first chapter to get some backround real quick .3.

“You got any quarters?”  
“Of course I have quarters!”  
“Gimme ‘em.”  
*Rustling*  
“I only have one.”  
“Then do you want the whatever-we-get then?”  
“I dont care; this is stupid.”  
Richie popped the quarter into the machine and twisted til he heard the click of money collecting, then the thud of the capsule. He ran through what cheap ass piece of jewelry it would be. A chain? Or maybe a stupid pair of earrings he could give Beverly. God, she would hate that. He smiled as he pulled open the small door and gripped the capsule. The little plastic top came off with a small pop!  
“Huh.”  
“What? What did you get?” Eddie asked, standing on the tips of his toes, trying to see over Richie’s shoulder.  
“There’s two rings instead of one.” Richie’s eyes never leaving the two matching rings.  
Sure enough, inside the small capsule were two rings sitting inside. One was small and yellow with a silver lining running through center, and the other larger ring was dark blue with gold running through the center. Richie locked eyes with Eddie.  
“Richie...” Eddie groaned as he got down on one knee and held up the yellow one for him.  
“Eddie,” Richie sighed dramatically, placing a hand over his heart. “Will you be my spaghetti forever?”  
“Dont call me that.” Eddie rolled his eyes at Richie’s shit eating grin and snatched the ring. It slid on perfectly.  
“This is so stupid.” he said, admiring the ring as a blush crept on his face.  
“Only for you Eds.” Richie beamed. “Now lets go show the others.”


	2. Chapter 2

“Alright losers guess what?” Richie’s voice boomed from deeper in the forest.  
“What Rich?” Beverly rolled her eyes as he appeared from behind the trees, dragging Eddie by the wrist.  
All the losers sat on the grass in a wide circle with a massive bonfire in the center. The fire glowed in the night and sparks of it traveled skyward. They all sat on logs that had fallen to the ground the summer before; Mike and Ben had rolled most of them into a nice square shape, nicely spaced from each other. They spend most of their free time here, not doing anything particular. They just like to hang out together and talk about shit that doesn’t matter or shit that does matter. Night is the best time; Eddie is able to sneak out his window and the rest meet him there.  
“Me and Eds have something to announce.” He grinned.  
Stan groaned and put his chin in his hands.  
Richie lead Eddie in front of all the losers and didn’t let go of his wrist. Instead, he slipped his hand into Eddie’s and gripped it tight  
“We’re gonna get married!” he gave a goofy smile as Eddie groaned and hid his blushing face into his palm.  
“I literally hate you.”  
“No, you don’t; you wouldn’t have said yes if you did.” Richie smirked and Eddie groaned again  
As the couple argued, the rest of the losers stared silently. This wasn’t unusual for Richie to do something stupid, but marriage? Of two men of all people? This was somewhat unusual for Richie, who acted like a slut.  
“Come on Eds, why have your mom when I can have her cutie son?” Richie said, looking down at Eddie.  
“Younger people have more stamina.”  
“RICHIE” Eddie’s face glowed red as he punched him in the arm.  
“OK MOVING ON” stan stood up and Richie sat down “so today me and mike saw the prettiest cardinal on his yard-.”  
“What were you doing at his house Stanny?” Richie raised an eyebrow.  
“Richie does everything with you have to be about sex?” Bill rolled his eyes.  
“Yes, it does” he grinned once more.  
“Anyway…” the rest of what Stan and Mike said blurred out, including Richie’s comments, somehow making birds sexual. Eddie lifted his head barely to look at Richie. God, he hated him with a passion… but did he really? He looked so beautiful in the fire’s light; his face looked angelic as he laughed lightly at stan being appalled at something he said. If he really hated him, why did he-  
“Eds, you’re staring”  
“Don’t call me Eds.” He mumbled and looked away. Richie gave a confused look, then turned back to stan.

Time skip: 5 years 

Richie sat with the rest of the losers by the cliff leading to the lake down below. Mike started a bonfire with Bill, and they chose logs to sit on. He was next to Beverly, and on his left was Stan, Ben, Eddie, Mike, then Bill next to Beverly. It was midnight and Richie just lit his 3rd cigarette. He took a long, extended drag and placed it into Beverly’s waiting hand, who took a short one and blew a long trail of steady smoke.  
“So, do you guys wanna learn that new game I was telling you guys about earlier?” Ben reached into his pockets and dug around for something.  
“Sure, I think we should try it out. We aren’t really doing anything.” Mike looked around and everyone nodded.  
“Ok, so you take a quarter,” he lifted a coin out of his pocket. “heads means you say the question, tails mean you don’t. What you do is you lean to the person on your left and whisper a question to them. They say the answer out loud, but no one knows the question. The coin determined whether they’ll be exposed or not.”  
“Alright; sounds fun. Let’s do it.” Bill readjusted himself on the log as ben leaned over and whispered into Eddie’s ear.  
Eddie thought for a moment, staring at his feet, then said “Stan.”  
Stan chuckled “I hope it’s something positive.”  
Ben flipped the coin, which landed on tails. “Aw shit.” Stan laughed  
“WAIT NO STAN I PROMISE IT WAS POSITIVE THE QUESTION WAS-.”  
“EDDIE SHUT THE FUCK UP THAT’S NOT HOW YOU PLAY THE GAME.”   
Everyone laughed as Eddie’s face grew red and he mumbled something before leaning over to Mike and whispering a question. Beverly leaned closer to Richie and rested her head on his shoulder. “So, what do you think the question about Stan was?”  
“Probably who out of the losers has the biggest stick up their ass.” Richie deadpanned.  
“Beep beep Richie.” Stan rolled his eyes. “It couldn’t have been that; it was positive.”  
Beverly took a deep inhale. “Probably who has the most sense out of all of us.”  
“Actually, that’s exactly what it was.” Ben said.  
“Probably Stan.” Mike finally answered.  
“WHY IS EVERYTHING ABOUT ME?” stan yelled.  
Eddie took the coin and flipped it. It landed on heads.  
“The question was ‘which loser do you feel most comfortable with?’”  
Stan smiled at mike who gave a lopsided smile back at him. Eddie slid the coin into mikes hand.  
“Get a room.” Beverly grinned as they both tore their eyes away and Richie laughed.  
The night flew by and more questions were asked, some exposing them and small discussions to reassure them it was perfectly ok. They got up a few times to get more wood to keep the fire going and all sat closer to eachother to stay warm, even dragging the logs closer to the fire to get the warmth. Stan went to the truck and pulled out a few blankets they threw in the back and passed them out. The night was going smoothly.  
“Alright bev,” Bill dropped the quarter into her palm. “Your go.”  
“Rich,” she leaned in and whispered to him and richies eyes softened.  
“Huh,” Ben said to eddie. “I wonder what the question could’ve been.”  
Eddie nodded, “Yeah, ive never seen him give such a fond look.”  
“Are you kidding? He gives you that look all the time.” Stan looked at eddie. “Do you need glasses to?”  
“I guess I just never noticed.” eddie looked at his shoes.  
Ben looked from Richie back to the two, “You two are super close; maybe he just cares an awful lot about you, like how best friends just do.”  
Eddie went to open his mouth, but saw bill move closer to Beverly, and after a few seconds leaned back as richied opened his mouth.  
“Eddie, for sure” Richie said with a grin. Beverly’s eyes widened and she looked at him. “Come on bevvy, just flip the coin. Its gonna be tails anyway; im not worried and you shouldn’t be.”  
“I-.” She started. Richie snatched the coin the flipped it. It landed in the fire.  
“Fuck.” He groaned as they got as close to the fire as they could to see the result. Stan grabbed a long stick from behind him and started smacking the coin until it fell onto the leaves.  
It was heads.  
Richie stood up and began walking towards the cliff where the lake was down below. “Rich, I don’t have to say the question! Its fine Richie-.” Beverly started but Richie turned around. “You can say it, I just don’t want to be there when you do.”  
Richie sat on the very edge and dangled his feet over the ledge. Beverly looked back at the other 5 and opened her mouth. Bill abruptly stood up and began marching his way to Richie. Eddie looked at stan and ben panicked and back to Beverly before leaping back to his feet. “Bev I think he heard the question.” Beverly’s eyes widened in panic as she started sprinting in the direction bill left in. The rest of the losers followed as fast as they could.  
“Eddie what was the question?”  
“Like hell if I should know!”  
They reached the cliff where Richie sat and bill stood closely behind. “Hey trashmouth.” Richie turned around and bill swung his hand back and punched him hard in the middle of his face. His glasses shattered in his eyes and bill swung his leg hard and before anyone could stop him, sent Richie straight into the lake.   
Richie’s scream was replaced with dying gurgles and bubbles as he slammed hard into the icy water. The amount of force he fell at was enough to sink him straight to the bottom of the lake. Richie kicked his legs and frantically moved his arms but got nowhere. He sunk down and felt around in the mud; his shoe was stuck, he started picking at the laces and pulled and pulled but nothing happened. His lungs burned from how cold the ice water and he couldn’t breathe, open his eyes or move.  
Beverly stripped off her dress and kicked aside her shoes.  
“Beverly-.” Eddie’s voice quivered.  
She took a running jump and dove far into the lake. She shivered as the water surrounded her and prickled her skin, opened her eyes and swam in Richie’s direction, who was no longer thrashing, just lying there limp. Beverly pulled at his shoe and dug in the mud until she freed his foot enough to pull him up. The surface of the water broke, and she pulled richie’s head above before hers and swam to the shore where the other losers had run to, crawled onto the sand and flopped on her back. Richie started to cough, and mike sat him up has he puked out the disgusting marsh water. He brushed small bits of glass from his eyes and gave up on consciousness, curling up next to Beverly on the sandy pebbled shore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i promise i love bill with all my heart and soul, i just wanted to have one of the losers betray richie instead of henry bowers


End file.
